Alice in the country of Clovers: Alice's choice
by Starberryz
Summary: Alice has been in the country of Clover for about a year. Vivaldi comes to tell Alice of news of a way for her to get back home! Torn between leaving or staying, Alice has 3 months to decide wether she wants to stay or not!
1. Beggining

**This first chapter is in first person. I might change it up in one of the next chapters \(^.^)/ First no hate please . P.S this is based off the manga instead so I'm sorry!**

I've in in Clover for about a year now. I visit the country of Hearts once in a while thanks to Boris, but I never really stayed. I would've, but the Country of Clovers always called me back. I still work at the Inn thanks to Boris, and things haven't really changed around me. The twins are still changing their age to freak me out, Boris is always hitting on me, Peter comes to bother me a lot and I am still a resident of Blood's home. Today, the Inn isn't very busy, but all I really do is help people to their rooms. nothing more.

"Alice!" I heard Vivaldi call from afar. I turned and smiled at her, "Vivaldi, What a surprise! What brings you here?" Vivaldi was the queen of hearts, she takes time off to visit me sometimes. Vivaldi smiled at me, "I bring news for you Alice, May I have a word?" I nodded and we left toward a small cafe. We both ordered some tea and it was quite silent. Vivaldi sighed, "Alice, do you like Wonderland?" I looked at her with surprise, "Of course, it's wonderful and I finally have gotten a bit of a hold on things. I do miss my sister however. I wonder if she's looking for me, thinking about it hurts me. I sometimes forget I'm an outsider, and I regret forgetting for even a moment. But overall I love Wonderland, I have so many friends here." I replied. Vivaldi sighed and looked down at her tea, "Alice, Do you want to go back?" I jumped, "W-what-" "Every year or two, a portal opens that brings you to your land. Usually you can only get there if Peter takes you, and since he is unwillingly to, this portal is one of your only means back." She said dead serious, "Now Alice, I can take you to this portal, or you can stay here in wonderland."

I stopped looking at Vivaldi. She got up and sighed, "The portal opens in 3 months, You can choose if you want to or not. I don't want to rush you, so take your time." And with that she left. I got up and sighed looking down at my feet. "What an awkward time." Boris said appearin from behind. He smirked and hugged me, "Alice~~" He said as his ears twitched, "Comeeeee Onnnn Lettt'sss Plaayyy!" He said smiling. I blushed, "B-boris!" I said before pushing him off, "I can't play, I have to work." Boris pouted, "Ehh? But you played with the Queen." I jumped then sighed, _Boris saw? Then that conversation... is he trying to make me feel better...? _I thought. I sighed then walked away as Boris followed. "Ne ne are you going to home? I wanna come!" I sighed then smiled at him. "Ah! You smiled!" He said excitedly.

"Big Sis!" I heard two little boys shout. I looked ahead and saw two twin little boys. "Dee! Dum!" I said in surprise, "Are you two skipping again?" I said with a sigh. The 2 smiled and nodded, "Bingo Big sis! Don't tell Elliot or Blood!" They said. I sighed then smiled. Boris pouted again, "Hey No fair! You smiled at them too!" I looked at him, "I can smile at them if I want!" I said. Dee and Dum smirked then changed their age and appeared behind me, "That's right, Big Sis Smiles for us all the time." Dee said "Right?" Dum followed. Boris, obviously pissed glared at them and took out his gun. I widened my eyes then froze, "B-boris!" I said. Boris pointed the gun at the 2 then glared, "Stay away from alice! She's mine!" He said. The twins grabbed me and ran away, Boris running from behind. "I blushed, "O-Oi! P-Put me down!" The twins smirked, "Nope! Big sis seemed sad, So we want to make you happy!" I smiled then started laughing. _Maybe I shouldn't go home..._


	2. One small star

**Heyoo~ Chapter 2 is here \./ this one is in 3rd person, **

****"Boris! Where are we going!" Alice Shouted at him as he continued running through the forest, "Shh! Or else that idotic Rabbit will find us~" He said before finding a tree trunk and jumping in pulling Alice in as well. He held Alice and covered her mouth as he stayed silent as well. Peter Stomped around holding his gun, "How dare that cat take Alice! A-L-I-C-E~~~~ MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled out as he passed the 2. Boris let go of Alice and laughed, "Haha That stupid Rabbit can't find us anymore!" Alice pouted than saw how much fun Boris had, She smiled as well. _It's been a month since I heard about the portal... _Alice thought as she looked at Boris, "Hey! Why was I pulled in..." She attempted to get up but fell on top of Boris. They both blushed and froze. Alice turned a bright red and got up. She walked out of the tree and stood outside. "Boris came out too and smiled, "Alice your red! is that blush from me?" Alice blushed again, "D-don't be silly! It was just hot in the tree!" She said before walking off, "I have to get to work." She said. Boris pouted, "Ehh? But that's no fun~" He said as he followed her to the Inn.

After a day of work Alice continued on her way back to her home. The sky was already nighttime. As Alice was walking Boris appeared beside her, "Alice~" He whispered. Alice jumped then turned, "B-Boris!" She said in surprise. Boris smiled and grabbed Alice's hand, "Come on!" He said before pulling her deeper in the forest,somewhere Alice had never been. Boris covered her eyes and smiled as he nudged her toward the unknown place, "Boris where are we?" She said before he uncovered her eyes. She looked up and saw millions of stars. She gasped in Awe, "S-stars!" She said. They were standing on a hill, perfect for stargazing. They lay on the hill and stared at the stars. Alice continued to stare in awe, "How did you find here?" Boris smiled, "What do you think I do in my spare time." He said before pointing up at one small star, "You see that star?" Alice nodded, "Yeah, why?" Boris looked up at it and smiled, "It's said if you make a wish on it, Your wish will come true. Make a wish!" He said smiling. Alice nodded, _If I had to wish, I'd wish to be able to choose. _ She thought. "You looked down lately Alice, What's eating you?" He asked.

Alice looked at him with surprise, _Boris... did he do this because he knew I was down?_ Alice smiled then sighed. She began telling him everything, the portal, her choice, her conversation with Vivaldi everything. There was a silence, then Boris smiled, "Eh, so that's it. Then I think you should do what you want." Alice looked at him with shock, "W-what?" Boris smiled a sad smile, "I think you should do what you want. Your choice." Alice looked at him with surprise, _I thought he would say to stay..._ Boris yawned, "Well then, Goodnight!" He said before falling asleep. Alice smiled at him, "Thank you, Boris..."


	3. Welcome back, Alice

**I'm changing the names of Alice's sister I'M SORRY .**

Alice awoke on the hill beside Boris. She smiled and looked down at him. She brushed away her hair from her face and remembered the night before. She leaned closer to Boris, "Thank you." She whispered into his ears before kissing his cheek. From that he Awoke and Alice jumped back. "Did you kiss me?!" Boris asked with excitement in his voice. Alice shook her head in denial as she blushed and got up. Boris followed her with a happy expression. Alice continued to avoid eye contact then smiled at him, "Why the hell are you so happy?" She yelled at him. Boris smirked, "Because you kissed me!" Alice blushed once more, "Shut up!" She yelled. Boris lightened up, "Ah! You didn't deny it!" Blushing once more Alice lightly punched him, "SHUT UP!"

TIME SKIP: Day before the portal opens.

Alice stood in front of Vivaldi with a stern face, "Vivaldi, if I'm correct the portal is open all day, until my world's sunset?" Vivaldi nodded, "Hai, it will last what you call a day in your time." Alice smiled, "Then I will go." Vivaldi sighed, "Are you sure? if you stay even a second too long, you won't have any way of coming back." Alice nodded, "Yea, I only have one thing to do in my world. I will make my choice there. if I choose to stay, This might be the last time I see you Vivaldi." Vivaldi smiled and hugged Alice, "You sure you don't want to tell everyone? if you don't come back you'll never see them again." Alice nodded, "if I don't say goodbye to them, I won't cry. Please don't tell Boris especially."

Alice walked with Vivaldi toward the clock tower. She stood there staring at the colorful whirlpool that will lead her to her own land. She hugged Vivaldi, "Thank you Vivaldi." She said before walking into the portal. Vivaldi waved as Alice disapeared then was interrupted by a boy feline who jumped through the portal after Alice. Vivaldi, who was shocked, Smiled at Boris. "How Sly of him."

Alice and Boris fell from the sky onto a patch of grass. Alice rubbed her back after the fall then jumped in shock as she saw Boris. Boris got up then looked at Alice with an angered expression, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" He yelled at her, "DID YOU THINK LEAVING WITHOUT A WORD WOULD BE GOOD?!" He yelled at her. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He tightly held her. Alice was surprised, "B-boris-" "I don't want you to leave." Alice jumped in surprise, "Eh?" Boris loosened his grip, "I know I told you to make your own decision but the truth is I don't want you to leave..." Alice blushed then smiled and patted his head, "Boris... I haven't decided yet..." She said with a smile. Boris looked up in surprise. "I'll make my decision here, weather I want to go or stay. Don't worry."

Alice P.O.V

Boris looked up with slight tears in his eyes. For once he seemed really cute, like a real kitty. He wiggled his ears, "Really?" I smiled and nodded. I then got up and looked behind me. my eyes widened as I registered where I was. I was home. I could see my house at the end of the hill. I could feel myself tearing up. Me and Boris walked toward it and I shakily knocked on the door. A young lady opened the door. She resembled me in various ways. Her hair was slightly shorter and she was taller than me. I started to tear up again. She as well. "A-Alice...?" She said. She stepped back, "A-ALICE?!" She yelled in surprise. I could eel the tears trickle down, "D-Daria..." I muttered out, "S-sister..."

Boris P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Alice and me were standing in front of an older version of her. Alice was crying, so was the lady. Alice looks cute crying too~ Alice called this women Daria. her sister?! We were invited inside to sit down. As we did the women asked what happened to Alice. Ha! Have fun explaining.

Alice P.O.V

I began telling Daria what had happened to me. She looked like she didn't believe me but I had Boris as proof. Daria looked at me with such belief and disbelief. She sighed, "I see. Well I very well cannot say you have lied, for Boris is living truth. So, Are you going to make your choice Alice?" I looked at her with shock, "Eh?" "I'm not pressuring you or anything but, You can't stay forever, Sunset is in about 5 hours." I nodded then sighed. I brought Boris outside and we sat in the fields. Things were quiet until he spoke up, "She's a nice women- Your sister is." I smiled, "Yeah... She's always been amazing." I said with a slightly sad face. I love my sister and all, but I've always been in her shadow...

Writer P.O.V

Boris saw her expression and he pushed her down to the ground. "B-Boris?! W-what are you doing?" Boris leaned his face by her ear, "Alice, I have to tell you something I've been holding in for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while~ it's short cuz I had no time!**

Alice P.O.V

I blushed, "W-what is it?" I asked. He opened his mouth, "I-" We were interrupted by the sound of my sister walking up to us. Boris jumped off me and we both blushed. "Alice it's almost suns- Why are you both red?" She asked. We both said nothing, "N-no reason!" I said. She seemed to brush it off as she sighed, "Alice, Make your choice soon. Sunset is in a few hours." She said. Alice sighed. She opened her mouth the speak but soon Boris stepped in front of her, "Miss, I'm sorry but I won't let Alice leave wonderland!" He declared. Alice blushed, "B-boris!" She said. Daria smiled and began to laugh, "You two are quite the couple. I do say Alice, I think he was a good choice!" She said. Alice and boris blushed, "S-sister we're not dating!" She yelled. Daria looked at them confused, "Really? you seem like a couple if you ask me." She said. Alice and Boris became redder than before. "A-anyway I don't want her to leave!" Boris declared. He and Daria were looking at each other intently. "I'm Sorry... I can't take you seriously with your ears and tail wiggling." Daria said with a smile. Boris turned pink, "Nevermind those!"

After calming the two, Alice had decided something. She smiled at them ,"Let's... Go to the portal." She said to them. Boris smiled as if a sign of victory.

When they got to the portal Alice and Boris stood there nervously. The portal was going dim. there was about 3 hours left. Boris looked at her, "Are you ready to go-" He was interrupted by something he'd never see coming. Alice pushed him into the portal alone.

IN HEARTS

As Boris fell through the portal, Vivaldi was there celebrating, "Welcom back Ali-" She stopped when she saw Boris alone. A menacing look came over her as she saw only cat ears. "What the hell are you doing here alone?!" She said fiercely. as she looked at him closely, she saw something rather peculiar. Boris was sitting there crying his poor eyes out mumbling, "A-Alice~ What are you doing!~"


End file.
